Ami's First Year in College
by oldestof3
Summary: Heero and Ami are in college. They met each other and find that they can become good friends, but will they turn out to be something more? Also has other couples. Fic Complete.
1. Ami

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy…  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: hi again, I am going to try a 2 character fic, instead of doing all 10 characters. I am following Kaiya's advice and stopping Life and Death until I get more practice. This section may suck even more…if it does do tell me… '__';  
  
(notes)  
  
*comments*  
  
  
  
Life was always the same for Ami. She never really cared for a social life and studied almost 24/7. She was bright, intelligent, but she was never the teacher's pet in school. Life was simple with the same routine of waking up at 7, going to school, and returning home at 3. Ami had a few close friends, but college started and everyone was in different locations (no where near her) or even in a different country.  
  
Mako was the east coast of the U.S. learning about cooking. Her dream was to have a T.V. cooking show for herself. Mina was in Europe learning about how to be a model and fashions. Her dream was to the best model the world has ever seen. Usagi was in the west coast of the U.S. learning on how to be a teacher. Her goal was to be a teacher that inspired many of her students. Rei was in China learning more and more kinds of fighting techniques. Her dream was to be the best (and strongest) martial arts fighter.  
  
Ami was in Japan learning about how to be a doctor. Her dream was just to be a doctor that helped many people in her lifetime. She always kept in touch with her four friends and knew what they were doing.  
  
Right now attending Tokyo University in Japan, Ami still had the best grades in the class (even though Tokyo University was the 2nd best university in the world. Ami did not go, but was accepted into the 1st best school in the world because she did not want to leave Japan because her family was in Japan though she did not live near her family, it was still a little bit more convenient). She never failed to be the best in anything. In the first year of college, she still needed to take the basic courses of English, Math, Science, History and some other courses with them. So Ami took an advanced English, Calculus, Biology, World History, Human Anatomy, and Computer class. She schedule was full with advance classes.  
  
On her first day of school, Ami had an interesting English class *how scary…an interesting English class…sorry to the people who like English*, fun Calculus class, pleasant Biology class, wonderful debate in World History, Human Anatomy was nice and she learned a few things about the human body too. In every class she met a few people and talked to others.  
  
In computer class, Ami met an interesting guy. She had a weird yet pleasant feeling from him. He was unlike all of the other students she had met so far. He excited her, but she did not know why. So then Ami decided to talk to him.  
  
"Hi," said Ami.  
  
"Hello," he responded.  
  
"This is my first year here. Is it yours?" Ami asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes," he responded, but said nothing more.  
  
Ami not knowing what else to say, she asked if she could sit next to him. He said that it was fine with him. Ami sat down next to him and thought was an odd person. He does not talk unlike a lot of the people here, but he is kink of cute.  
  
(boy's thoughts) I wonder who she is. She is cute and happy. There is something about her though…I wonder… Then his thoughts were interrupted by…  
  
"I am Ami Mizuno. What is your name?" questioned Ami.  
  
"My name is…  
  
AN: I already have a boy in mind, but if you would like another boy, write down the boy's name and a reason why. I need you to persuade me to change the boy. I know that you do not know which boy that I am going to choose, so just think that I am not going to pick your fav boy (boy needs to be from GW). (I may do a vote, it depends if I get enough reviews. ( I also have a question: how do you give the ratings on these stories??? Please answer and review…bye 4 now… 


	2. Heero

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy…  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: The boy is Heero… ( I do not know enough about Milliardo. I am thinking of pairing up the friends. The GW and the SM people are not pilots or sailor scouts.  
  
  
  
(notes)  
  
  
  
Heero never really cared for any one except himself, his friends and family, and he never though that he would care about anyone else. He decided that his life would be almost always the same and somewhat like a routine. Heero was smart and could learn almost anything in a second if he really wanted to. No matter what he did, he always wanted to be the best at what he did. His friends where nowhere near him, but he talk on the phone with them just to keep in touch and talk. His friends knew that he was no social and therefore they thought that Heero would have a hard time making friends.  
  
Duo was the east coast of the U.S. learning about the T.V. networks. He wanted to have this own comedy show. Quatre was in Europe going to school in an accountant school. He wanted to manage all of the money that rich Europeans had. Trowa was in the west coast of the U.S. being in circuses. He just wanted to make people laugh and smile. Wufei was in China (his homeland) learning more fighting techniques. His dream was to be the best martial arts fighter the world has ever seen (similar to Rei).  
  
And as for Heero, he did not no what he wanted to be, but still wanted a good chance at any job/career he picked. So then he went to Tokyo University. With a degree at that university, he could go into almost any job he wanted and could do anything with his life.  
  
Right now attending Tokyo University in Japan, Heero wanted to get a better education and not be a bookworm. But he thought that he was smart enough to go there and still not be a bookworm. He just wanted top grades. He did not really cared for the best grades. In the first year of college, he still needed to take the basic courses of English, Math, Science, History and some other courses. So Heero took an advanced Japanese, Statistics, Physics, Japanese History, Physiology, and Computer class. His schedule was full with advance classes.  
  
On her first day of school, Heero had his Japanese class, Statistics class, Physics class, Japanese History class, and Physiology class in a breeze. In every class, he sat by himself and once in a while he would talk with someone (few words).  
  
In computer class, Heero met a girl that seemed different for all of the other girls. She had a pleasant attitude and even talked to him.  
  
After greeting each other. he found out that the girls name was Ami Mizuno. Ami asked what his name was and he told her Heero Yuy.  
  
  
  
AN: what should I write for the next chapter??? I was thinking about them in computer class, but if you have a better idea. Please post it. Review it please… 


	3. In Computer Class

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy…  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you for the reviews. *smile smile* Next one is in computer class.  
  
(notes)  
  
thoughts  
  
*comment*  
  
  
  
During Computer Class (continue of the ends of chapter 1 and 2)  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy," responded Heero.  
  
"It is a pleasure to be in the same class as you," greeted Ami.  
  
"Pleasure"  
  
"So what classes to you have?"  
  
"I have Japanese, Statistics, Physics, Japanese History, Physiology, and Computers. What do you have?"  
  
I finally have him talking to me! "I have English, Calculus, Biology, World History, Human Anatomy, and Computers."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Oh, great! He is going to stop talking… "I are you interested in computers, or do you just do what is need for the class," asked Ami wondering of the kinds of students in the class and trying to make some kind of conversation.  
  
"I am interested in the computer. How about you?" asked Heero.  
  
"I am very interested in computers," Ami responded. Then the teacher walked in a started class.  
  
Ami thought: He does not even want to talk to me…I wonder why. I did not do anything to him. I want to talk to him, but he seems very distant. Oh well, at least now I have something to talk about with the girls tomorrow. We are all going to tell each other about college and college life. The others must have interesting lives right now and I would love to talk to them again over computer, but do they know how to use the chat room. We may just eventually use the phone instead. What a pity, oh well they type slowly anyway. I am going to make sure they know how later then. Oh no, time to pay attention to the teacher.  
  
Heero thoughts: Why I am not trying to even talk to her. She seems nice enough. I am going to talk to her and even try and make friends. I guess it never hurts too make friends.  
  
(Next thought) I am going to talk to the guys about school later on in the week. I wonder when though. We always talk on the Internet chat room that I made, but when…???  
  
After an hour class, the bell rang *I don't know if bells ring in college*, and Ami and Heero learned about electrical and computer engineering. Ami and Heero did not think that class was not very hard to understand, but everyone else went out of the class clueless.  
  
Heero: She is not stupid, since she understood everything in class.  
  
Ami: He is very smart. I may just have a competitor. How exciting!  
  
"See you tomorrow," said Heero disrupting Ami's thoughts.  
  
"…Oh bye," responded Ami. He just may talk more than I think.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry that it is so short…please review. What do u think I should write on the next chapters? I was thinking of changing to the others couples. Little chapters on how the other characters met. 


	4. Rei and Wufei Meet

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy…  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter is about a martial arts competition and I know nothing about martial arts. So if something is wrong, please don't kill me. The thoughts are suppose to be italized, but it doesn't work…can someone tell me how to work them…  
  
(notes)  
  
*comments*  
  
thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ time has past  
  
Rei and Wufei Meet  
  
There was going to be a very large martial arts competition. Rei went to the competition with high hopes of winning the competition. The competition contained a spar event and a fighting event. Rei wanted to win both events. If I want to be the best martial arts fighter than I need to win the competition so I will be one step closer to my dream (Rei thoughts). Rei believed that she had the skill and confidence to win the competition.  
  
Little did Rei know that Wufei also had the same skill and confidence as she had. Wufei had been training for all is life just like Rei and never lost a competition to anyone and wasn't going to lose a competition now. He felt prepared for anything the competition threw at him. No one is going to beat me. No onna or person is going to beat me, the all mighty fighter (Wufei thought).  
  
At the competition, Rei fought many guys and a few girls and won with success. Her confidence rose.  
  
Wufei also did the same thing. Every time that he won a girl, he said, "weak onna", and every time that he won a boy, he said, "you fight like a weak onna. You should train more before you ever think about going against me."  
  
In the finals of the competition, two guys, Wufei, Rei were the only ones left. Rei felt very proud about herself. The last four competitors had a meeting. Rei thought that the guys were nice except for Wufei.  
  
"Hi," said Rei.  
  
"Hello, weak onna," responded Wufei.  
  
"What did you say?" Rei started to bubble with heat inside.  
  
"Weak Onna"  
  
"Hey, I didn't get all the way to the finals to be called Weak!" shouted Rei.  
  
And with that Rei left the building and decided that she was going to beat him, no matter what.  
  
She is cute when she is angry. Hot tempered and proud. Nice combination for me. (Wufei thought)  
  
When the final competition started, Wufei got paired up with a boy and Rei got paired up with the other boy. They both won their battle and a five- minute break was given.  
  
"Hi," Wufei said.  
  
"Hello, butt-head," returned Rei.  
  
"My name is Wufei Chang. What is your name?"  
  
"Rei Hino"  
  
Loud speakers: Mr. Chang and Ms. Hino, please report to the arena #1. Wufei and Rei left for the arena and got ready to fight. They got into their stance and started to fight. Wufei tried to kick Rei in the stomach, but Rei blocked it and hit him in the face. Rei thought: I am going to beat you, Wufei Chang even if you are cute. Wufei thought: She is good. I should not underestimate her ability to fight. I will NOT LOSE.  
  
After about 5 minutes of hitting, punching, kicking, and flipping, Rei and Wufei were both tired. Then Wufei whispered, "Weak Onna" into Rei's ear and Rei got mad. She found a new spark of energy and fake then hit Wufei to the ground. With that, Rei won the battle and competition, and was overjoyed.  
  
"Nice battle," commented Wufei.  
  
"Thanks," answered Rei and then Wufei kissed her on the lips.  
  
After the kiss, Rei responded by asking, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I like you because you aren't weak, you can protect yourself, and you are beautiful," told Wufei.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering I you would go out with me?"  
  
"Sure," agreed Rei, "Here is my address and my number."  
  
"Thanks, I will can you later,"  
  
"Great,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(short summary of date)  
  
Wufei picked Rei up and they went to a movie. They watched a Jackie Chan (sp?) movie. They both had a great time and Wufei took Rei and was a gentleman. At Rei's doorstep, he kissed her goodnight on the check and Rei went into the house thinking he is good nice. My first impression is so different from the impression that I just got…  
  
Wufei thought: she is cute and a very interesting person. I am going to call her tomorrow.  
  
  
  
AN: please review (don't forget to, please) next one about Usagi and Trowa. 


	5. Usagi and Trowa Meet

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy…  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for Margaret and David).  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter is about Usagi and Trowa…thanks for the reviews…  
  
(notes)  
  
*comments*  
  
thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ time has passed  
  
Usagi and Trowa Meet  
  
The circus was going to stay at Diamond Bar (city) for a week. (Usagi lives and teaches in Diamond Bar.) She decided to bring her 1st grade class to see the circus and have fun. Her class has so excited and wanted to leave right away. But Usagi needed permission from the parents, and about 8 chaperons (for her 26 students).  
  
In about 3 days, Usagi got everything that she needed for the field trip, and 35 people left for the circus. At the circus, Usagi paired 2 or 3 students with herself and her 8 chaperons. Usagi give herself 2 students, Margaret and David. They had to be at the bus at 3:00 p.m. so everyone left quickly to play.  
  
Usagi and her group left to the maze. In the maze, Usagi, Margaret and David almost got lost, but Usagi found the way out. The next place that they went was to the Big Tent to see a show with all kinds of clowns and acrobats. The show was magnificent and everyone in the tent enjoyed it. Margaret and David were sad that the show was over and wanted to see more, but Usagi told them that the show is over and that they can see it again, maybe.  
  
After the show, they went to get food and candy. Margaret and David were overjoyed.  
  
"What fun! Ms. Usagi, can we go to the animal park over there?" questioned Margaret and David.  
  
"Sure!" agreed Usagi.  
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Margaret and David.  
  
Margaret and David dragged Usagi over to the animal park, but before they got there, they bumped an actor that was in the show in the Big Tent. Margaret and David realized that he was one of the "flying people.  
  
"Hello, what is your name?" asked Margaret.  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton. What is your guys' name?" said the actor.  
  
"My name is Margaret and this is David (pointing to David) and this is Ms. Usagi (pointing to Usagi)," told Margaret.  
  
"Hello, would you like a tour of the circus, if it is alright with Ms. Usagi?" questioned Trowa wanting to talk to Ms. Usagi more and get to know her. She is cute. I wonder what are personality is like? (Trowa's thoughts)  
  
Usagi's thoughts: He seems nice enough. The kids would like a tour.  
  
"Sure," responded Usagi.  
  
Trowa took Margaret and David by the hand and let them around the circus telling them what everything was. Usagi was right behind them.  
  
They are having a lot of fun with Trowa. I wonder what they are laughing about (Usagi). Just then, Trowa, Margaret and David threw water balloons at Usagi and Usagi got soaked. Usagi screamed and fell on the ground at the surprised and Margaret and David went to see if Usagi was all right.  
  
"Are you o.k, Ms. Usagi?" asked David.  
  
"I am fine," told Usagi.  
  
"That was funny, but are you sure that you are o.k?" laughed Trowa as he walked toward Usagi.  
  
"I'm sure," said Usagi.  
  
"Let's get you dried off," told Trowa as he helped Usagi up.  
  
Usagi, Trowa, Margaret, and David went to the restroom near the animal park. Usagi sent 30 minutes trying to get dried. Finally she got dried, and came outside to see Trowa telling a story to Margaret and David. How nice…(Usagi)  
  
Trowa saw Usagi and thought she didn't kill me. Usually girls kill me after the water balloon incident. She was cute when she fell down.  
  
"Are Margaret and David being good little students?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes we are," chimed Margaret and David.  
  
"Can you and David go to the animal park while I talk to your teacher?" Trowa asked Margaret.  
  
"Sure," answered Margaret.  
  
"Thanks," told Trowa. As Margaret and David reached the animal park, Trowa faced Usagi.  
  
"Sorry," Trowa said, thinking: I wonder if she would go out with me? I like her and I think that she is fun to be with. She probably hates me though. I should not ask, maybe I should…I don't know…  
  
"It's o.k," Usagi said.  
  
"I was wondering if you like to go out with me?" Trowa asked.  
  
He wants to go out with me!? Then Usagi, said, "Sure."  
  
Trowa was overjoyed and Usagi give her address and phone number to Trowa and together they went to meet Margaret and David.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa picked Usagi up on their date at 6:00 p.m. He commented on how beautiful she looked and Usagi blushed. They went to a pizza store. They ate and talked about themselves.  
  
"Do you have any close friends here?" asked Trowa.  
  
"No. All of my close friends are in other countries or across this country," told Usagi.  
  
"The same for me too,"  
  
"Do you work in the circus?"  
  
"Yes I do. I like to make laugh and I like to travel up and down the coast,"  
  
"Oh…isn't that nice," Usagi said not sure that she will ever see him again because of his traveling.  
  
"We, I mean the circus, is going to stay in this area for some time because many people like this area, " Trowa said sensing Usagi's uneasiness.  
  
"That great!"  
  
"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~" (I put them in quotes to say that time has passed and they were talking the whole time.)  
  
After talking and talking, at 9:00 p.m., Trowa took Usagi home and kissed her goodnight.  
  
AN: do you like??? Tell me if you do or don't like it. 


	6. Mina and Quatre Meet

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy…  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter is about Mina and Quarte…  
  
(notes)  
  
*comments*  
  
thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ time has passed  
  
Mina and Quatre Meet  
  
Mina is now a model and is making lots of money doing what she wants to do. She is happy and content. She goes to parties after parties, wears expensive clothes, and lives in a mansion. Many people work for her- maids, car driver, secretary, and other important things. The only thing that Mina needed some for was to manage money and do the taxes and things like that. She wanted Ami to do that for her, but Ami wanted to spend time studying for being a doctor instead of manage money for her. Usually at parties, some people would come up to her and ask for a job, but she turned them down because she didn't need them. What she needed as an accountant to do the money stuff. Mina couldn't do it herself because she was to busy and she was not good a math in school.  
  
Mina was going to go to a party that she was invited to. How much fun it would be. In the back of her brain, she thought that she would meet someone special and get someone to fill into the job of management for her, but she quickly excused the thought and didn't think about it.  
  
Quatre was an accountant that wanted to get a job with some rich person. He wanted to manage real money and not just manage a small sum. Quatre heard about some party that many rich people were invited to and decided to go and see if he could get a job.  
  
At the party, Mina talked to many to her new friends and wanted to talk to some other people. Even though, there were her friends, she didn't feel very comfortable with them. Then she was a guy and thought he's cute…I wonder that is his name??? Why is he here? I have never seen him at parties before.  
  
Quatre was still trying to find a person who would give him a job and then he saw a group of girls and walked up to them.  
  
"Hi," greeted Quatre.  
  
"Hi," the girls answered back.  
  
"I was wondering if your girls need an accountant to manage your money," questioned Quatre.  
  
"No, I don't think any of us need an accountant," told one of the girls.  
  
"Oh, I need an accountant," said Mina. He is the guy that I thought was cute!!!  
  
"Great, um, can I talk to you alone?" asked Quatre. She's beautiful.  
  
"Sure," answered Mina.  
  
They walked away from the crowds and talked into a balcony.  
  
" These houses have glorious balconies here," told Quatre.  
  
"Yea, they do. My name is Mina Aino. So do you want an accountant job and what is your name?" asked Mina.  
  
"My name is Quatre Winner. I do want to the job," informed Quatre. Isn't Mina Aino a model???  
  
"O.k., great. Do you think that you can manage large sums of money?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Where did you go to school?"  
  
"At University for Accountants in France,"  
  
"That is a pretty good school,"  
  
"O.k. Give me your telephone number and about 3 references, so that I can call them,"  
  
"Sure," Thought: She is very to the point on this topic and she seems quite smart in a way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina called the references and decided that Quarte was a good person to hire. So she called him.  
  
"Hello?" Mina asked.  
  
"Hello," Quatre said.  
  
"Hi Quatre, I am Mina,"  
  
"Oh, hi,"  
  
"I decided that I am going to give you the job,"  
  
"Great thanks. When do I start?" I wonder if a can ask her out???  
  
"Next week,"  
  
"O.k. Can I have your address,"  
  
"Sure. It is 1234 Manuchu Street,"  
  
"Thanks, I was wondering if I could ask you out on a date?"  
  
"Sure, I would love too," Yeah…the guy that I thought was cute…asked me out!  
  
AN: Sorry that this one wasn't as thought out as the others. I don't know a whole lot about them. The next one is… (you can find out by process of elimination) note: I am going on a vacation!!! I won't be back until about the 23rd so I am posting this and the ones after it for the next week. 


	7. Mako and Duo Meet

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy…  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter is about Mako and Duo…  
  
(notes)  
  
*comments*  
  
thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ time has passed  
  
Mako and Duo Meet  
  
Mako was in the T.V. station talking to the manager.  
  
"I thought that 5:00 p.m. was given to me, not some hot-shot house maker (sorry if you are offended. Please don't be…) !" yelled Mako.  
  
"We had a slight problem, so then we can't put you on tonight. We will need to reschedule," the manager said.  
  
"I demand the spot back!"  
  
"Quiet down. You can't have it back because someone else has the spot now."  
  
"It was mine and I attend it to be mine unless I want to change," Mako hissed.  
  
"Sorry, it is not yours now,"  
  
"Why are you giving it to a house maker!? He is supposed to be in the morning! NOT WHEN PEOPLE ARE PREPARING DINNER!"  
  
"Quiet Down!"  
  
"Give me one good reason…"  
  
"…"  
  
"I told you! You should give the spot to me!" Mako told the manager.  
  
Then Duo showed up. His time was from 6:00 to 7:00 p.m., just when everyone is eating their dinner. He heard the whole conversation from the outside. Duo walked up to them and told the manager that he should let this fine girl be on 5:00 to 6:00 because when people see his show they are suppose to be eating and not building houses.  
  
"Having a cook show would be perfect right before my time," commented Duo.  
  
The manager considered it and said, "I guess you are right, Duo."  
  
"I know I am," Duo said.  
  
The manager walked away and told everyone to get ready to prepare the cooking set.  
  
"Thanks," Mako said.  
  
"Your welcome anything for a lovely lady as yourself," Duo said.  
  
With this comment, Mako blushed.  
  
S(he) is so cute! Both Mako and Duo thought.  
  
"What is your name and when do you have your show?" asked Mako.  
  
"6 to 7 p.m. right after you and my name is Duo Maxwell. What is yours?" answered Duo.  
  
"My name is Mako Kino,"  
  
Mako looked at the cook and it was 4:45. "Oh…no, I need to go to the set. Bye"  
  
"Adios,"  
  
Mako left for the set and for an hour, she had her dream come true. Duo was watching her and decided to ask her out. After the show, Duo was on air and Mako stayed and watched him funny show. After being on air for one hour, Duo was tired, but still wanted to walk or drive Mako home. At Mako's doorstep, Duo asked her out and Mako agreed. When Mako was in her house, she started to jump up and down in joy, but after she check to make sure that Duo was gone.  
  
AN: sorry that this is short…next one is going back to the actual Ami and Heero theme. 


	8. Telephone

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: this chapter may sound weird.that is because I wanted to get all the stuff in, but I didn't get into a very smooth way.  
  
(notes) thoughts *comment*  
  
Ami and her friends talking on the phone.  
  
Ami: thought, 'And yet again we are not using the computer and chat room that I made. I am disappointed. Oh well.' Hi everyone  
  
Rei: Hey  
  
Usagi: Hello  
  
Mako: Whaz up?  
  
Mina: Hey  
  
Usagi: How is every one doing? I am going get and I met a guy.  
  
Mina: Really!!! Wow!!! You spent less than a month in the U.S. and already met a guy!! Good job.  
  
Mako: Usagi, I didn't know that you like guys that much.  
  
Usagi: I don't!!!  
  
Rei: Do you like him???  
  
Usagi: yes.  
  
Rei: Meatball head, I told you so!  
  
Ami: Rei, did you met someone.  
  
Rei: maybe yes.  
  
Usagi: Yes you did. What is his name???  
  
Rei: What is your guy's name?  
  
Usagi: Trowa. What is your guy's NAME!!!  
  
Rei: Wufei.  
  
Ami: Usagi don't pick on Rei. Rei don't pick on Usagi.  
  
Usagi and Rei: OK  
  
Mako: Let's talk about something else  
  
Mina: Ok, let's talk about you.  
  
Mako: No let's talk about you.  
  
Usagi and Rei: No let's talk about Ami!  
  
Everyone (except Ami): OK  
  
Ami: Ok.I met a guy, but he is a friend and I don't like him  
  
Mina: Sure. thought: She likes him (  
  
Mako: What is his name and where did you meet him?  
  
Ami: His name is Heero Yuy and I met him in computer class.  
  
Usagi: Hey, Rei, where did you met your Wufei???  
  
Rei: *blush blush* I met him in a competition. He lost to me!!! Usagi, where did you meet your guy.???  
  
Usagi: I met him in the circus and he works there and gave my group and I a tour and he asked me out on a date.  
  
Mina: Really, did he kiss you??????  
  
Usagi: yes..  
  
Ami: I think that Trowa is nice.wait, Mina and Mako haven't gone yet about their boys  
  
Mina and Mako: What!?  
  
Ami: Yes, it is turn guy's turn.!!!  
  
Mina: Fine I will go first.Quatre is his name and he is an accountant. I met him at a party. He was trying to find people that would give him a job. I was at one of those rich parties.  
  
Usagi: Mina is rich now!!!  
  
Mina: No, I am not.well, kind of.  
  
Rei: Mako's turn  
  
Mako: WHAT!!??.No, I don't have a guy. Thought: NO! I don't really want to talk about Duo! I hope that Ami or anyone else saw through me.'__';  
  
Ami, Rei, and Usagi: Your lying!!!  
  
Ami: Talk!  
  
Rei: Spit it out.  
  
Usagi: Come on.  
  
Mina: Mako, tell us.  
  
Mako: Fine! His name is Duo and he a comedian trying to get his own T.V. show.  
  
Ami: (Looks at the clock) Before it is time to go, I have one last question.is there any thing special about your boy???  
  
Rei: Rough on the outside, but sweet on the inside  
  
Usagi: Caring and Nice  
  
Mina: Cute  
  
Mako: Helpful  
  
Ami: oh.ok, Time to go now.sleep time.it is 11:00 p.m. already!!! BYE. (close telephone)  
  
Everyone else: what about Ami's boy.AMI! Oh well, bye you guys.  
  
AN: Another finished chapter. ( *joy joy* next one about Heero and his friends. 


	9. Chat Room

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy…  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
(notes)  
  
thoughts  
  
*comment*  
  
Heero and his friends chatting in the chat room  
  
(I made up these names…please don't kill me if you don't like them…)  
  
Heero: Computer_freek  
  
Duo: Best_comedian  
  
Quatre: Business_man  
  
Trowa: Circus_lover  
  
Wufei: Kick_butt_fighter  
  
Computer_freek has entered the chatroom  
  
Best_comedian has entered the chatroom  
  
Business_man has entered the chatroom  
  
Circus_lover has entered the chatroom  
  
Kick_butt_fighter has entered the chatroom  
  
Computer_freek: thank u guys for being on time…  
  
Best_comedian: what are you talking about, we are always on time!  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: sure Duo, u were only late the last 10 times!!!  
  
Best_comedian: so course!  
  
Circus_lover: so what is very 1 doing right now???  
  
Computer_freek: school, nothing much…  
  
Best_comedian: T.V. show.  
  
Business_man: I got a job.  
  
Circus_lover: really! That is great!  
  
Business_man: I now and I work 4 a model.  
  
Best_comedian: Quatre was a girlfriend…Quatre was a girlfriend… Quatre was a girlfriend…  
  
Business_man: Duo, stop it!  
  
Best_comedian: ok…ok…ok…  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: u people r weird especially Duo.  
  
Computer_freek: I agree  
  
Circus_lover: Wufei has not answered my question…  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: I have been in a competition  
  
Best_comedian: do u win???  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: no…  
  
Best_comedian: Really… Wufei got beaten…  
  
Circus_lover: by who???  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: a person named Rei Hino.  
  
Best_comedian: a girl!!!… Wu-man got his butt kicked by a "weak onna"!!!  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: Maxwell, shut up and don't call me Wu-man!!!  
  
Best_comedian: the one good thing about chatrooms is that u can't get hurt…Wu-man, why is your name "Kick_butt_fighter," it should be "Got_kicked_in_the_butt_by_a_girl" …  
  
Computer_freek: Duo stop it…or I can still spend some special gift 2 u.  
  
Best_comedian: No need!!!  
  
Computer_freek: good…Trowa what have you been doing???  
  
Circus_lover: I have been making people laugh and I got a date…  
  
Business_man: Really!!!  
  
Circus_lover: yeah…  
  
Best_comedian: with who???  
  
Circus_lover: with a teacher in Diamond Bar, CA. Her name is Usagi.  
  
Best_comedian: great…is she cute???  
  
Circus_lover: yes she is…  
  
Best_comedian: come 2 think about it…Heero should of meet should of meet some girls at school and Wufei should have something against the girl and being talk crap about her…I wonder why isn't he…???  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: I like her..ok…I dating her too. That is why I am not saying anything about Rei.  
  
Business_man: How about Heero…  
  
Circus_lover: what about Heero?!  
  
Best_comedian: So Heero, who did you met and is she cute and you know all the regular questions…  
  
Computer_freek: Ami and yes-cute, no- I don't like her…  
  
1 Heero thought: …I think…  
  
Best_comedian: u like her and u know it!!!  
  
Computer_freek: Duo would you like that gift now…  
  
Best_comedian: No…next topic, me. The all glorious me…  
  
Circus_lover: with ur "style," you would have already meet a girl…right???  
  
Business_man: Trowa is correct…  
  
Best_comedian: ur so sweet…you guys seem 2 know me so well…girl's name is Mako, she is a cook and is cute…  
  
Circus_lover: …and you have already dated her…  
  
Best_comedian: Trowa, u r so good at this…and yes  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: I see, so Duo has found a girl that would satisfy his appetite…  
  
Best_comedian: True…True…True…  
  
Computer_freak: u guys are weird. Wufei, u may have been infected…  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: nothing has been rubbed on me!  
  
Best_comedian: oh…Wufei, it is ok be weird…  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: I am not!!!  
  
Best_comedian: yes u r…  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: Heero, look at what u have caused…  
  
Circus_lover: it is ok, Wufei  
  
Best_comedian: yeah, WU_MAN…  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: Stop it DUO…you should be happy that I don't know how 2 give gift through the computer YET…  
  
Best_comedian: Wu-man, u don't need to learn…  
  
Kick_butt_fighter: don't call me WU-MAN!!!  
  
Kick_butt_fighter has left the chatroom  
  
Business_man: look at what u did, Duo  
  
Best_comedian: oh, well…  
  
Computer_freek: oh, NO!!! I am here stuck with weirdoes…  
  
Computer_freek has left the chatroom  
  
Circus_lover: look!, Heero has felt his own chatroom…  
  
Business_man: bye…I need to go…  
  
Business_man has left the chatroom  
  
Circus_lover: it is no fun with only 2…I am going…  
  
Circus_lover has left the chatroom  
  
Best_comedian: NO!!!…I am all by myself…  
  
Best_comedian has left the chatroom  
  
AN: I hope that you liked this… REVIEW please… 


	10. Finals

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy…  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: back to Ami and Heero  
  
(notes)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*comment*  
  
Finals in Computer Class  
  
School was most over and everyone was getting ready for their finals. Ami and Heero were good friends and sent a lot of time together studying. They always had the best grades in class and in Computers, Ami had the top grade, but Heero was not far behind her (unlike all of her other classes with the other students).  
  
Time for final in Computer Class  
  
Teacher: Time to take your guy's last final for this year!!! This final will be taken on the computer. I will give you each a computer so you guys cannot cheat and a program sheet that has a program that each and everyone of you can do. The program may that a little brainstorming, but each one is doable with your knowledge. I will pass the computers out then I will administer the test.  
  
The teacher handed out the computers and the testes, and everyone started the final. Ami and Heero were done in twenty minutes and they had more than an hour take the test. Heero decided to make a chatroom and talk with Ami because she was not studying and he was bored. He made one in less than 5 minutes and sent it to Ami's computer.  
  
'I am so bored. I having nothing to do. No more testes to study for,' thought Ami.  
  
Then a window opened up on her computer and she clicked on it and it said:  
  
Heero: Hi. Don't worry we won't get in trouble. Just click the program window up when the teacher walks by, I want to talk to someone…please???  
  
Ami: Ok, what should we talk about???  
  
Heero: How about after school and the last day of school with the dance…  
  
Ami: Sure…  
  
Ami wanted Heero to ask her out, but they were good friends and she didn't think that Heero saw her as anything else.  
  
Heero: after school, what are you doing???  
  
Ami: I am thinking of going to the library unless other plans come up…  
  
Heero: I was wondering if you want to go with me to the food court at the mall…  
  
Ami: sure, I love to go with you…  
  
Heero: great…the teacher is coming near you!!!  
  
Then Ami opened up the program window pretending to edit her program. The teacher left and Ami opened the chatroom again.  
  
Ami: I am back!!!  
  
Heero: great  
  
Ami: next topic: last day of school and dance  
  
Heero: about that…I was wonder if you have a date for the dance???  
  
Ami: no I don't…  
  
Heero: oh…I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance as a friend???  
  
'please say "yes". I will you, but I don't have the guts to ask you out on a date as by date…,' thought Heero.  
  
Ami: Teacher near you!!!  
  
'I don't want to got with you as a friend…I want to go with you as a date,' disappointally thought Ami.  
  
Heero: I'm back… so what is your answer???  
  
Ami: sure, I will go with you…  
  
Heero: great, we can pick out clothes at the mall…unless you already have a dress…  
  
Ami: oh… I love to pick out a dress, but I don't have enough money with me.  
  
Heero: it's ok. I will buy you the dress.  
  
Ami: oh…no…I couldn't let you do that…  
  
Heero: it's ok…  
  
Ami: r u sure?  
  
Heero: yes, of course  
  
Ami: ok then  
  
Then the bell rang and Ami and Heero saved their programs with their names and left to the mall together. (the dance is like the end-of-the-year dance.)  
  
An: please r/r…thanks for all of the reviews…(…bye… 


	11. At The Mall

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews (  
  
(notes) 'thoughts' *comment*  
  
At the Mall  
  
Ami and Heero went to the mall. They first went to the food court and ate pizza. Ami and Heero shared a pepperoni and sausage pizza. Heero and Ami talked and then decided to go and watch a movie. They went and watched Spider Man. (AN: I have not watched Spider Man, so if there is anything wrong about Spider Man, I am sorry.not yell.) Ami went to go and occupy seats. They wanted to sit together and were afraid that all of the seats were going to be taken. Heero went to go and buy popcorn, drinks, and candy. Heero then went and joined Ami. At the end of the movie, Heero and Ami went to the department store. They thought that the movie was great and have good special effects.  
  
Heero and Ami first went to the women's part of the store. They looked at all kinds of different dresses, but Heero didn't think that any dresses fit Ami's perfect body and face.  
  
"How about this one?" Ami asked pointing to spaghetti strapped yellow- orange dress with a sun theme.  
  
"No, I think that a nice blue one will match perfectly with your hair," Heero said not thinking that any dress would match Ami.  
  
"Ok, how about this blue one?" Ami questioned showing a dark blue dress that had one of those small see though jackets.  
  
"No," Heero said still trying to find the perfect dress.  
  
Heero and Ami were rummaging through all of the dresses. After 30 minutes of rummaging, Heero found the perfect dress for Ami. It was spaghetti strapped, light blue dress that reached the floor. The dress was simple, but still beautiful with little blue flowers on the bottom of the dress.  
  
"This one is perfect. Go and try it on, Ami," pronounced Heero.  
  
"Sure," agreed Ami.  
  
The dress fit perfectly and Heero went to go pay for it while Ami was changing back into her regular clothes. They met outside the dressing room and started to travel to the Men's Department.  
  
Heero and Ami looked around and Heero picked a tux in 5 minutes.  
  
'He sure picked a tux fast. 5 minutes for a tux and 30 minutes for a dress and he is not even going to wear the dress,' wondered Ami.  
  
Heero picked a regular black and white tux that was like every other tux. Then Heero and Ami walked out of the store after Heero paid and decided to do some window-shopping.  
  
"Look at that cute teddy bear." said Ami while Heero was keeping a mental note just in case he was going to buy a present for Ami.  
  
"Let's go to the clothing store over there," said Heero thinking that all girls liked to shop for clothes.  
  
"No, let's go to the stationary store," told Ami.  
  
Heero was amazed that Ami didn't want to go the clothing store. They traveled to the stationary store and Ami was looking at all of the pretty pens and pencils.  
  
"Do you like this big teddy bear, too?" asked Heero.  
  
"Sure, but the other stuff is better because I will actually use it, but the teddy bear is good for decoration," replied Ami.  
  
Still taking the mental notes.Heero thought that Ami was a girl that liked useful, cute things. Heero was learning more and more things about Ami because in class they never talked about the stuff they liked.  
  
"Let's go to the book store," requested Ami.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
At the bookstore, Heero learned more about Ami. She liked subject books. The subjects that she was mainly interested were in animals, the human body, and marine life. Heero also looked at a few books that contained information on computers and technology. Ami and Heero bought a few books and started to leave the bookstore.  
  
"How many books did you get?" questioned Heero.  
  
"Three. And you?" replied Ami. "Same,"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 6:00 p.m., do you want to go and have dinner with me?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
They went to a Chinese restaurant and Ami got fried rice and Heero got noodle dumpling soup. They ate quietly, but still have some "small talk" and in 30 minutes, they left the restaurant. (I know.it is not detailed)  
  
Heero took Ami back to her home and at the door.  
  
AN: I like the ending of this chapter??? I like it. 


	12. At The Dance

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews (  
  
(notes) 'thoughts' *comment*  
  
At the dance  
  
.and at the door, Heero said bye and left. (I know not very exciting, but the better stuff needs to come later.)  
  
The dance was to be held in the Gym. Heero picked Ami up at 5:30 p.m. and took Ami to dinner in a fancy restaurant. Ami was wearing the lovely blue dress that Heero bought her. They went to a French restaurant. Ami picked Concorde Veal with Tomatoes and Heero decided to have Beef with Carrots. They had a nice conversation.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here, Heero," Ami said.  
  
"Your welcome. You look every beautiful in that dress, Ami,"  
  
"Thanks," said Ami blushing.  
  
"So do you like to dance?" asked Heero.  
  
"I am okay, I guess," replied Ami.  
  
"I am okay, too,"  
  
"Let's just dance a few dances, ok?"  
  
"Sure, you don't seem to like dancing a whole lot,"  
  
"I like dancing by myself better,"  
  
"I don't really care as long as it is not all by myself and everyone is staring at me,"  
  
After Ami and Heero finished dinner and Heero paid. They started to head to school.  
  
The gym was decorated with sliver ribbons and flashy lights. It was a beautiful slight. Ami and Heero danced a few dances. Sometimes a girl will go and dance with Heero and when they were dancing, Ami would just give a glare and the girl would stop dancing giving Heero some excuse. At the dance Ami and Heero found out that they liked each other because when other person was flittering with Heero or wanted to dance with Heero, Ami would want to hit her. The same was for Ami. So then Ami and Heero just danced with themselves and were perfectly content. The dance only had one "big" event. In the car, Heero and Ami talked about the dance.  
  
"So did you like it?" asked Ami.  
  
"It was great. You dance pretty well for a bookworm," Heero said.  
  
"Well, you dance well for a nerd,"  
  
"I know that do," Heero replied with a grin, which Ami laugh.  
  
"Remember when that boy (who was suppose to be her date) spilled juice on the girl in other computer class," Ami said.  
  
"Yeah, the juice made the girl fall back and she was yelling, then a person carrying the cake tripped over her,"  
  
"Then, the cake fell on the student body president and he bumped the principal,"  
  
"This is the best part, the principal then hit the punch bowl and punch spilled all over the rest of the student body and a few other students," Heero said laughing.  
  
"That is mean, Heero. You don't have to laugh that much. Kept attention to the road Heero,"  
  
"Yes, mother. Look mom, this is your house,"  
  
"Mean."  
  
The dance ended and Heero walked Ami to the door just like the other day.  
  
"Well Ami, this is where I leave you," Heero said mournfully.  
  
"Oh.don't be that sad.,"  
  
"Ami, I was wondering if you would let me visit you tomorrow,"  
  
"Sure, I would love it that you would visit me,"  
  
"So then I would see you tomorrow.but that is a long time to wait,"  
  
"If you go to bed then it will be a shorter time,"  
  
"I don't think so,"  
  
"Well, I need to go inside. So I will see you tomorrow,"  
  
With that, Heero gave Ami a quick kiss on the cheek and left. When he reached his car, he waved goodbye and Ami waved back.  
  
When Ami went into the house, Ami thought, 'He kissed me, even though it was on my cheek. He is so nice and cute. What a great combination.'  
  
At the same time, Heero thought, 'She is so beautiful tonight. Extra beautiful. I think that I will ask her out later.'  
  
AN: almost done with the fic. 


	13. Tomorrow

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: I made a minor change to chap.12.you can read it if you like.  
  
(notes) 'thoughts' *comment*  
  
Tomorrow  
  
When Ami woke up in the morning, she felt that something special was going to happen. Ami got ready for breakfast, and started to read a classic book. When she was about one-forth done wit the book, the doorbell rang and Ami when to go and get the door.  
  
Heero was at the door and his hands were behind him, though Ami didn't notice.  
  
"Hey, so, how are you?" questioned Ami.  
  
"I'm fine, these are for you," Heero said as he pulled beautiful red roses out from behind him.  
  
"Oh.they're so beautiful, thank you. Do you wan to come in?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Heero walked into Ami's house and saw that everything was organized and that Ami was just on the couch reading because her book was open.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Heero asked wanting to spend some quality time with Ami.  
  
"I don't know.we could just walk around,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
They left Ami's house and started for the park. They walked around in the park and talked about next year in school and summer (nothing important). After the park walk, Ami and Heero went to a café and shared a muffin and each had a cup of mocha. Ami needed to go home, so Heero walked Ami home.  
  
"Ami, what do you think about life?" Heero asked.  
  
"Where did you come up with that question?" Ami questioned.  
  
"I was just wondering,"  
  
"I think that life is wonderful and life is what you make it. For example, education. If anyone really wanted to get a good education, they could by hard work,"  
  
"I see.so do you mean that if you really wanted something, you can get it by trying to get it,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Ok," Heero said as he thought about Ami's words.  
  
"We are here,"  
  
Heero walked Ami up to her doorstep like every other time, but this time there was going to be a difference. As Ami was going inside.  
  
"Ami, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Heero asked hoping to get a good reply.  
  
"That would be great!" Ami said happily.  
  
"So, I will see you tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Great. Bye again,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
And Heero kissed her on the mouth, but it was quick and short.  
  
AN: Sooooooo, cute! I know that it was very short.sorry.I need a idea for the date.please give me ideas. 


	14. Date

Ami's First Year in College  
  
Life is so diverse. Changing and changing never ending. Ami thought her life was like a routine until her met a certain boy.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: Last chapter.  
  
(notes) 'thoughts' *comment*  
  
The Date  
  
Ami was getting ready for her date with Heero. She was so excited. 'I wonder where he is going to take me?' Ami thought.  
  
Heero came to pick her up at 6:00 to take her to dinner in a Chinese restaurant.  
  
"Hi, Ami," Heero greeted Ami at her door.  
  
"Hey, Heero," Ami smiled.  
  
"Let's go,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
In the car.  
  
"So where are we going," Ami asked.  
  
"We are going to a Chinese restaurant that serves very good Chinese food a few blocks from here," Heero informed.  
  
"I didn't know that there was one,"  
  
"It is because that you study too much and never go out of our room to socialize,"  
  
"That's not true,"  
  
"Your right,"  
  
"I socialize.mainly with you.but I still socialize,"  
  
"Okay, I know,"  
  
long eerie silent broken by Heero saying that they were at the restaurant.  
  
At the restaurant and already eating.  
  
"What do you want to be in life?" Heero asked Ami.  
  
"A doctor,"  
  
"Really, that is a lot of hard work and studying, but I think that you can be a doctor without a problem because of the rate that you study,"  
  
"Thank you.I think.so what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"I want to be a engineer,"  
  
"What kind of engineer?"  
  
"A computer programmer person,"  
  
"That is a pretty good job to have,"  
  
"What kind of doctor do you want to be, Ami,"  
  
"A family doctor,"  
  
"So you want to be general doctor,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"That's good,"  
  
"I know ^_^,"  
  
Ami and Heero talked about school and the rest of life and stuff like that (, but I don't want to bore anyone with that...i don't even what to bore myself with it.)  
  
At Ami's door step.  
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight, Heero," Ami said.  
  
"Me too.Ami.me too," Heero agreed.  
  
"To you want to come in a talk of a while?" Ami offered.  
  
"No.it's okay.it's late and I better get going,"  
  
"Oh.okay," Ami said feeling like she just got rejected and putting her head down looking at the ground.  
  
"Ami." Heero said.  
  
Ami lifted her head up and Heero kissed her. Ami and Heero felt happy all over when their lips touched and they each knew that they would always stay forever together. THE END!!!!  
  
AN: My first fic done.finished! HEY!!! ^_^ 


End file.
